Phil Stephens
Forever King Philip Stephens, also known as Dr. Phil Stephens, was a British museum curator and former Forever Knight King. He appeared in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. Character Background King Philip Stephens was one of the survivors of the war with Diagon and was one of the Forever Knights who felt the obligation to continue the Knights' legacy. A mysterious criminal mastermind who hired Krill and Wyatt Herman got to Stephens, and Stephens began trying to get the Everstone to him after all his planned exhibit showcases were finished. Stephens hired former Knights turned robbers Percy Lancaster, Simon Williams and Rick Thomas under the name "Kingston" to rob the Everstone and shoot him in the process to get him to disappear along with the artifact. The idea to get the world searching for the artifact was his employer's, but its intentions and origins are currently unknown. Percy, Rick and Simon tracked the Everstone down to London's Victoria & Albert Museum - Stephens purposely acted as though he was uneducated on the Knights, and Percy told him how to properly identify the Everstone, so people who may notice his faltering later would not suspect him of any criminal activity and think of him as a clueless professor. Stephens' last scheduled exhibition of the Everstone was at Bellwood National Museum - on the night of July 5, 2014, Stephens was confronted by Ben Tennyson and his friends, and lied to them that he stays during the night to observe the museum and take notes to add to his own education on the topic. Percy and his men broke into the museum, shot Stephens, took the stone, and escaped Ben, all as planned. Stephens' body disappeared as he wore a vest beforehand. Ben, however, noticed this. Stephens was indeed slightly injured and needed half a day of recovery, so he switched the meeting time to the following day's evening. When Percy and Simon were captured while Rick guarded the Everstone elsewhere, Stephens instructed Rick to meet him at the abandoned Bellwood Northwest Airport rather than Bellwood International as originally planned. He added that Rick should not specify the new meeting location if contacted, as it could be the police. Stephens was later proved correct and Percy, who was being interrogated by Ben and the police, didn't realize he was falsely tipping them when he told them that the meeting would be at Bellwood International since Rick never specified his location. Ben, his friends, and Captain James Rozum were all accidentally diverted to the wrong airport, which was at the complete opposite end of the city from where Stephens was meeting Rick. At Bellwood Northwest, Stephens waited for Rick in his private jet - Rick gave him the Everstone, but when he asked Stephens why he wanted the world to look for it after his disappearance, Stephens shot Rick dead following a moment of hesitation. Stephens prepared to board the plane with the Everstone, but a group of guerrillas launched a rocket at his plane and destroyed it along with the Everstone, killing him. An assassin sent by Stephens' mysterious superior sniped the guerrillas and informed the mysterious man that the plan didn't work. The man anyways had doubt in Stephens' cooperation and assured the assassin that there were alternatives to his plan. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villians Category:Villains Category:One-Off Antagonists Category:Forever Knights [[]]